Una de los 54
by Regina Storynet
Summary: Situado en la batalla de Hogwarts de Las reliquias de la muerte, este fanfic narra la historia de un OC, como vio y vivió cada parte de la batalla. (Tiene mayor relación con el libro que con la película) Este Fanfic partició del concurso de fanfics 2017 del CHP - Círculo de lectores de Harry Potter Argentina y resultó ganador.


Este fanfic participó del concurso del **CHP - Círculo de lectores de Harry Potter Argentina** y resultó ganador.

 **Disclaimer: ** Los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, tanto ellos como lamaravillosa historia le pertenecen a su majestad J.K. Rowling.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La esperanza parecía empezar a flaquear. Demasiado tiempo había sido con los Carrow al mando de Hogwarts, con sus horrendas clases y su maltrato constante; demasiado el tiempo sin noticias concretas sobre Potter, solo algunos rumores. Algunos comenzaban a creer que había pasado a mejor vida o que nos había abandonado para vivir una vida tranquila lejos de todo esto. Al igual que muchos otros, yo seguía creyendo que el día menos pensado iba allegar. Aquella noche pasó. Esa noche que parecía como cualquier otra, quedaría para la historia. Del pasadizo que comunicaba con Cabeza de Puerco llegó el optimismo; aquel mismo pasadizo por el que hacía casi dos semanas llegué yo misma, escapando de los carroñeros, ayudado por Neville, finalmente llegó Harry Potter. Mi corazón latía tan deprisa por la emoción que sentía que iba a salir de mi pecho. Podía sentir una energía completamente diferente, en mi misma y a mí alrededor.

Según nos cuenta viene en una misión particular, de la cual no podemos saber; el mismo AlbusDumbledore le dio las instrucciones. Junto a Luna se marcha a buscar algo de Ravenclaw a su sala común. No hay nada que pueda hacer en aquel momento y me siento a un lado esperando por algo en lo que pueda ayudar. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos regresan con muchas novedades, entre ellas las más importantes: Snape se ha marchado y los Carrow han sido derrotados; los profesores están preparando las defensas y nos esperan a todos en el Gran Salón.

Mientras salimos de la sala multipropósito, escucho como Luna le cuenta a Dean que McGonagall se enfrentó a Snape en un duelo, sospecho que deseaba hacerlo desde hacía mucho tiempo, y al final él terminó huyendo. Al llegar al comedor, veo a muchos alumnos ya sentados en las mesas y varios otros acomodándose todavía. Aunque estamos en estado de alerta, nos sentamos divididos por casas, así que me dirijo a la mesa de Hufflepuff, sin dejar de ver la de Gryffindor. La profesora McGonagall nos pone al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado en el castillo y de los hechizos protectores que han realizado; claro que solo se retrasará lo inevitable. Sin embargo cuando anuncia que los menores de edad tendremos que marcharnos,me siento tan frustrada como el resto de los alumnos. No puedo dejar de pensar que si sobreviví todo este tiempo fuera del colegio y escapé en dos ocasiones de los carroñeros, bien puedo ayudar en la batalla.

Los prefectos pasan buscando a los menores de edad y antes de que me vean, me escondo debajo de la mesa. No es sorpresa para mi escuchar que Colin Creevy también intenta quedarse para la batalla, pero no fue lo suficientemente listo para evitar que lo vean y McGonagall se encarga de hacer que se marche. Cuando el peligro de que me lleven ha pasado, salgo y me sumo al grupo que acompañará a la profesora Sprout que ya estaba en marcha. Todo parece suceder tan rápido que recién cuando nos encontramos en los invernaderos la profesora se percata de mi presencia. Su mirada lo dice todo; aquella mirada de madre regañando a sus hijos por no obedecer a lo que se les dice, pero con mayor preocupación que enfado. Antes de que diga una palabra, en un tono suave y calmo digo:

- **Profesora, en apenas tres semanas cumpliré la mayoría de edad, tres semanas no me parecen nada en comparación con siete meses ocultándome de los carroñeros** \- Creo que recién entonces la profesora nota mi aspecto desalineado y maltrecho, puesto que sus ojos me recorren de arriba a abajo y a cada centímetro se entristecen un poco más.

- **Está bien** \- dice con un suspiro - **Pero te quedarás junto a mí en todo momento.**

De un momento a otro estalló la guerra. No mentiré, sentí terror, pánico. Todo podría terminar esa noche, sin duda alguna sería la última batalla para muchos y teniendo apenas 16 años, me aterraba que fuera la primera y última para mí. ¿Por qué me quedé entonces? Porque era lo correcto, porque todos aquellos que no estaban presentes en el colegio, merecían que alguien luchara por ellos y los defendiera. Mi madre muggle y mi padre mago, merecían que alguien lo intentara, para poder dejar de vivir en la clandestinidad.

Tomamos todo lo que podemos de los invernaderos: Tentaculas venenosas, lazos del diablo,vainas de snargaluff y unas macetas de gran tamaño y peso que contienen las mandrágoras más grandes, cultivadas por los alumnos de segundo como siempre. No debemos olvidarnos las orejeras, puesto que estas mandrágoras adultas, pueden llegar a ser mortíferas. Al frente,junto a la profesora, se encuentra Neville liderando el grupo. Se lo ve tan animado que podría hasta parecer un juego lo que hacemos. En el camino nos cruzamos con Potter, pero no hay tiempo que perder charlando, así que seguimos y no nos detenemos hasta las almenas. Desde allí arriba puede verse todo, la marea de mortífagos se extiende hasta donde se puede ver,formando un manto negro en los alrededores del castillo.

La profesora Sprout nos guía para usar las plantas, que por tanto tiempo hemos estudiado,como armas a nuestro favor. Arrojamos una a una las mandrágoras y los lazos del diablo. Del otro lado del muro caen junto a los mortífagos y dejan fuera de combate a más de las plantas con hechizos, puesto que tampoco tenemos tantas como para que nuestro ataque se base solo en ellas. Seguimos así por un buen rato hasta que sentimos unos ruidos extraños acercarse a nosotros. Preparados para lo peor, apuntamos nuestras varitas a la puerta más cercana, la misma por la que se filtran los ruidos. La profesora Sprout se coloca al frente y delante de nosotros, como si intentara protegernos. Inexplicable es el alivio que sentimos cuando comprobamos que aquellos sonidos no eran de un posible ataque, sino que provenían de Peeves, quien flota sobre nosotros con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

- **¿Qué haces aquí Peeves?** \- exclama la profesora y de inmediato añade - **No es momento de juegos, estamos en una situación de vida o muerte** -

- **Lo sé** \- dice el poltergeist con su voz chillona - **Estoy para ayudar...** \- Dicho eso, se ríe y toma unas cuantas vainas de snargaluff antes de alejarse flotando.

La distracción de Peeves ha sido suficiente para que descuidáramos nuestros ataques y los mortífagos han logrado acercarse peligrosamente al castillo. Sabemos que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que entren y debemos apresurarnos a tomar una estrategia diferente. Neville propone bajar con las plantas que nos quedan y realizar nuestros planes desde la planta suena a mal plan, pero desde aquí arriba podemos ser igual de útiles con nuestras temblor sacude todo el castillo y por la nube de humo que vemos a un costado de nuestra posición, sabemos que han debido de demoler una parte importante del colegio.

El tiempo se agota y hay que tomar una decisión. Bajar parece la mejor opción, sin embargo algunos deciden permanecer para bloquearlos desde allí. En el ajetreo me escabullo junto a los demás, sin que la profesora note mi ausencia. El castillo está lleno de polvo y escombros en el interior y cuanto más nos acercamos al hall de entrada, más claros son los gritos que provienen de los duelistas. Luces rojas y verdes iluminan el sitio al que nos dirigimos, sin embargo me separo del grupo cuando percibo una sombra oscura moverse del otro lado del pasillo por el que venimos. Intento advertir a los otros, pero apenas si oigo mis propias palabras entre el ruido que llena todo el espacio, mucho menos las oirían ellos. Con cautela me acerco al sitio donde vi la sombra. Sujeto mi varita como si se fuera a escapar de mis manos,siento el palpitar de mi corazón y mi respiración se intensifica. Estoy más nerviosa de lo que estuve en toda la noche y es que mi instinto me dice que no hay nada bueno aquí. Un susurro a lo lejos y antes de que me dé cuenta, un hechizo impacta contra mí. Caigo al suelo de forma inmediata por el dolor que siento. La agonía es insoportable, parece interminable. No sé cuánto tiempo permanezco así, pero me parece mucho más del que verdaderamente es. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, que se deslizan por mis mejillas, mientras la voz gruesa y profunda de un hombre llega hasta mis oídos:

- **Maldita rata mestiza, por fin te atrapé** \- dice. Está parado a mi lado. - **Eres escurridiza pero aquí ya no podrás desaparecer** \- Me obligo a mí misma a abrir los ojos y lo reconozco. No sé su nombre, pero sé que es un carroñero, uno de los más crueles, uno que me siguió muy de cerca mientras estuve fuera de Hogwarts.

Por mi condición mestiza no era recomendable que regresara a la escuela este año, así como no lo era tampoco quedarme en casa. Junto a dos amigos en la misma situación vagamos sin rumbo por Inglaterra, escapando de esos hombres. Una tarde nos emboscaron, sé que él estaba allí, lo recuerdo muy bien pero en la desesperación solo atinamos a aparecernos en Hogsmeade. Aún no había pasado mi examen y casi sufro despartición, un gran tajo en mi pierna era prueba de ello. Por supuesto tampoco tenía el detector desactivado, por lo que teníamos apenas unos escasos minutos para pensar en algo. Las calles del pueblo estaban desiertas y recordé que nadie suele ir a Cabeza de Puerco, por lo que me pareció un buen lugar para ocultarnos. El resto es historia: en la taberna, Neville buscaba comida de Aberforth para llevar a los refugiados, él me reconoció y nos llevó a Hogwarts, donde la sala multipropósito hizo aparecer un frasco de esencia de díctamo, casi al instante.

El carroñero frente a mí parece furioso y contento al mismo tiempo; es aterrador. Me apunta con la varita y lanza otra vez el mismo hechizo - **Crucio...** \- Me retuerzo en el suelo, sintiendo un dolor comparable a mil dagas calientes al rojo vivo, clavándose en todo mi cuerpo. El hombre ríe, sádico y aborrecible. Tanteo en el suelo para buscar mi varita y llego a sentir la punta del mango con los dedos.

- **Ah, no... No lo harás** \- dice el hombre y grita - **¡Diffindo!** -

Gimo de dolor cuando siento el corte que realiza en mi mano, lo que me obliga a cerrarla,perdiendo así mi varita. Un nuevo maleficio torturador llega a mí y mientras no puedo hacer otra cosa que gritar, estoy segura de que el siguiente será el maleficio asesino. Sin embargo es una luz roja, en lugar de verde, la que ilumina el lugar. Un sonido seco y pesado se produce cuando el carroñero cae al suelo aturdido. Abro los ojos y lo veo a mi lado. Me alejo de él, aún con algo de terror. Una joven extremadamente bella se acerca a mí. Lleva el rubio cabello atado en una coleta y no es hasta que me habla con su característico acento francés, que llego a reconocerla. La campeona de la escuela francesa me ayuda a ponerme de pie y me devuelve la varita. Antes de marcharse, pregunta dos o tres veces si me encuentro bien y ambas regresamos a la batalla.

En el hall de entrada, un número de duelistas demasiado grande para ponerme a contabilizar,se encuentran en pleno combate. Se mueven tan rápido que no me creo capaz de lanzar un hechizo e impactar en la persona correcta. En el exterior la lucha sigue y los mortífagos nos superan en número. Cuidando de no resbalar con los charcos de jugo de Snargaluff, que Peeves se ha encargado de desparramar, me hago paso hasta encontrarme en el exterior. Allí escombros y cuerpos inertes abundan en el suelo, duelistas llenan el espacio y algunas pocas gárgolas siguen abriéndose paso. Imponente e impresionante es la imagen que dan los dos gigantes luchando entre sí, por más que uno sea un poco más pequeño que el otro. Aquí fuera no hay tiempo para nada y con la varita en la mano, corro lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra para alejar magos oscuros y acromántulas por igual.

Un hechizo impacta contra la antigua gárgola de piedra que continuaba peleando sin un derribada y la explosión genera escombros de varios tamaños, que vuelan y caen como si de granizo se tratara. Solo atino a cubrirme la cabeza con las manos y así es como una piedra logra darme en mi brazo izquierdo a la par que siento producirse un leve "crack". Pego el brazo dolorido contra mi pecho y por un instante soy consciente de lo que está ocurriendo, de lo que pasa a mi alrededor y no me siento capaz de mover mis pies, es como si estuvieran pegados al suelo. A donde sea que mire hay mortífagos peleando con estudiantes, aurores y profesores por igual. Hechizos vuelan de un sitio a otro, impactan con aquellas figuras negras encapuchadas y contra los que alguna vez fueron mis compañeros de clase. A unos escasos metros de donde me encuentro, cae al suelo un estudiante y mis ojos no dan crédito a lo que veo. Aquel joven de Gryffindor, con el que comparto clases desde primer año, ha muerto a causa de un maleficio imperdonable. Un joven amable, divertido, con una pasión única por la fotografía, que sabía hacer sentir bien a sus amigos, incluso cuando algunos te discriminaran por ser una mestiza de Hufflepuff. Logro despegar los pies del suelo y corro a su lado con el brazo pegado a mi pecho. Siento como me atraviesa su mirada fría, inmóvil, sin vida.

- **Colin...** \- suspiro, me arrodillo a su lado y pongo su cabeza sobre mi falda.

Ni siquiera sé en qué momento regresó al castillo, ni siquiera sabía que estaba en combate. Mi mejor amigo se ha ido y no hay nada que pueda hacer para traerlo de vuelta. Jamás podré volver a elogiar una foto suya, jamás volveremos a beber una cerveza de mantequilla en Hogsmeade, jamás podré decirle que aquel beso, cuando caí de la escoba en vacaciones, no fue un accidente, ni podré decirle nunca lo que sentía por él. Me inclino sobre su cuerpo inmóvil y lo abrazo sollozando. Los duelistas continúan como si no hubiera pasado, como si no existiéramos. Pasan a nuestro alrededor concentrados en lo que hacen, lanzan hechizos entresí, los bloquean y rebotan; algunos incluso chocan a una escasa distancia de donde me encuentro. Quiero que se detengan, quiero que todo acabe de una vez, necesito un minuto para poder llorar a mi amigo, pero esto es la guerra y no podemos detenernos a llorar. Con delicadeza dejo un sutil beso sobre su frente, lo acomodo en el suelo me aferro a mi varita y sigo defendiendo y atacando por igual.

Antes de que me aleje demasiado, la misma voz aterradora resuena una vez más por el de los muros, del piso, del mismo aire. Mi cuerpo se estremece, siento escalofríos en la nuca y la oscuridad que se cierne sobre todos nosotros. Una hora tenemos para que Harry se entregue, una hora para encargarnos de nuestros caídos. Me quedo de pie donde estoy, aún con la varita en alto, observo incrédula como se retiran los mortífagos. De a poco recupero el aliento y observo a mí alrededor. El panorama es devastador, se dificulta reconocer aquellos como los jardines de la imponente escuela de magia. Los que siguen de pie ayudan a los heridos a regresar al castillo. En mi camino una joven que reconozco como estudiante de Ravenclaw, extiende su mano pidiendo ayuda. Solloza de dolor cuando examino sus heridas,varios hechizos diferentes dejaron como resultado una herida abierta y sangrante en su vientre y una serie de bultos morados que se extienden a lo largo de su brazo y llegan a su cuello. Tiene suerte de que me haya topado con ella, conozco algunos hechizos curativos puesto que medimagia es lo que planeo estudiar. Aún no los domino a la perfección, pero no puedo hacerle más daño del que ya tiene.

- **Vulnera sanentur** \- repito varias veces antes de usar el hechizo tergeo para limpiar la sangre seca alrededor de la herida. Madame Ponfrey podrá ayudarla mejor pero al menos la contendré hasta llegar al castillo.

El silencio a nuestro alrededor nos da un poco de paz y recién entonces me percato de que los jardines han quedado cuasi vacíos. Un grupo de tres personas se acerca a donde nos encontramos y cuando están lo suficientemente cerca reconozco a los tres: Neville, Oliver Wood y Ernie McMillian, están entrando de a poco a los cadáveres y heridos. Los pongo al tanto de la situación con la chica de Revenclaw pero antes de que se pongan en marcha les digo qué ha pasado con Colin y donde está. En dos grupos nos dividimos y por más que quisiera ir con mi amigo, la joven Ravenclaw me necesita y junto a Ernie nos encargamos de llevarla dentro.

En el Gran Salón se ha montado el punto de reencuentro, una enfermería improvisada y el sitio para dejar los cadáveres. Avanzamos entre las personas que van y vienen buscando amigos y familiares. Observo los cuerpos de los caídos y soy capaz de reconocer varias caras, como por ejemplo el mejor profesor de DCAO que he tenido, quien se encuentra tendido junto a su esposa. A un costado una familia de pelirrojos llora por la pérdida de su hijo; reconozco que son los Weasley y lo hago porque ¿quién no conoce la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley de Hogsmeade? ¿Quién no estuvo presente en aquel espectáculo donde, montados en sus escobas, desafiaron a la suprema inquisidora Umbridge? Siento como algo más se rompe dentro de mí. Me siento vacía y sola por más que el salón está abarrotado de gente.

Llegamos a la tarima donde varios profesores se están encargando de los heridos. Ernie me guía y en cuanto Madame Ponfrey nos ve, nos pide que acomodemos a la joven recostada en un costado. Parece saturada y sobrepasada por la cantidad de personas a las que ayudar y aún así no tarda ni un minuto en estar con nosotros. Le cuento como estaba cuando la encontré y lo que he hecho para ayudarla. Me felicita y se pone a realizar hechizos mucho más complejos de los que yo hubiera podido hacer. En aquel momento siento una mano que me sujeta fuerte y tira de mí, lo que me obliga a ponerme de pie. La profesora Sprout me mira con una expresión severa, nada propia de ella, me arrastra hasta encontrar un lugar donde pueda sentarme. La sangre que tengo en mi frente delata una herida que la profesora examina, sin dejar de regañarme por desobedecerla. **"Episkey"** dice en un momento y entiendo que la herida de mi cabeza es pequeña. Entonces pasa a examinar mi brazo herido y reprimo un grito ahogado cuando realiza el hechizo para curarlo. Ella continúa hablando, pero yo no contesto, estoy demasiado ocupada y concentrada en mi mente que solo quiere borrarla imagen de Colin cayendo al suelo sin vida, la misma que se repite una y otra vez.

Dejo que la profesora pueda ayudar a quien lo necesite más y bajo de la tarima. Recorro el salón buscando alguna cara conocida para sentarme a su lado, no soy capaz de buscar a Colin para regresar junto a él. Encuentro un grupo reunido donde antes solían estar los relojes de las casas y entre ellos reconozco a un par de amigos así que me sumo al grupo. Todos comentan sobre la batalla, sobre lo que hicieron o como lograron derrotar a su oponente. Un chico de Gryffindor comenta como las acromántulas se llevaron a Hagrid a las profundidades del bosque. Las anécdotas y experiencias continúan, casi como si fuera un concurso de quién fue más sagaz en la batalla. Por mi parte me quedo en silencio, estoy agotada, esta ha sido una larga noche y si sobrevivimos a lo que queda, será una para el recuerdo.

La hora llega a su fin y no obstante, parece todo sumamente calmado, demasiado para mi gusto. Los murmullos comienzan a escucharse de a poco conforme se percatan de que el tiempo ha concluido; crecen de forma exponencial, como una ola que pronto lo invadirá todo. Quietos, con algo de temor y curiosidad, quedamos expectantes a la espera de alguna señal que nos revele a qué atenernos. Varios minutos más tarde el resonar de una voz en los terrenos del castillo, rompe el silencio. Es la misma que hemos escuchado en dos ocasiones esta noche, pero esta vez no surge de las paredes, ni del suelo, sino de un punto en es de suponer, sigo el camino con la multitud hasta la entrada, pero apenas si puedo asomarme entre la muchedumbre, no soy tan alta. Un grupo intimidante de personas vestidas con largas túnicas negras y máscaras que cubren sus rostros, están parados frente a nosotros,quietos, impasibles. Una figura clara, con una piel blancuzca y ojos rojos de muerte, destaca sobre ellos. Siento como un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo, desde mi nuca hasta la punta de mis pies y eriza hasta el último de mis cabellos. Por primera vez en mi vida estoy en presencia de ese ser tan malévolo llamado Lord Voldemort y no tengo idea de qué sentir más que rechazo a lo que es y lo que representa; y miedo, mucho miedo. A un lado se encuentra Hagrid, aunque maltrecho con moretones y cortes, con la ropa estropeada y sucia, me alegro saber de que sigue con vida. En sus brazos porta un cuerpo, el cuerpo joven de Harry Potter quien nació en guerra y, según anuncia el señor tenebroso, también murió en inmóvil por un momento, no soy capaz de terminar de procesar la situación,Potter debía de ser nuestra salvación, sería quien derrotara al señor oscuro para siempre y al igual que muchos, ha caído. No, no cayó, se sacrificó por nosotros.

El grito de la profesora McGonagall resuena en mis oídos de forma agónica y desgarradora. A ella se suman los amigos más cercanos de Potter, el murmullo continúa y se transforma en abucheos por parte de toda la muchedumbre. Con un solo grito, el señor tenebroso nos silencia a todos y sigue con su regocijo. Me niego a creer sus palabras, Potter nunca nos hubiera abandonado. No soy la única que lo piensa pero es Neville el que hace algo al respecto. Las palabras del señor de las tinieblas se suceden en un tono calmo que solo logra inquietarme más. De un instante a otro Neville tiene puesto el sobrero seleccionador en llamas, los centauros llegan con sus flechas, los elfos domésticos de las cocinas aparecen armados para defendernos, vecinos y comerciantes de Hogsmeade se suman al grupo de protectores de Hogwarts, el gigante más pequeño regresa y se enfrenta a los dos gigantes detrás de los mortífagos. Corremos a ponernos a salvo, puesto que los enormes pies de aquellas criaturas podrían aplastar al menos a diez de nosotros, sin ningún esfuerzo.

Los mortífagos no se sienten seguros tampoco y corren detrás de nosotros para refugiarse dentro del edificio y atacar nuevamente. No es momento de bajar la guardia, y en cuanto me encuentro dentro del castillo me volteo para enfrentarme a los seguidores del señor vez, con la ayuda de vecinos y elfos domésticos, los superamos en número. Aunque presentan batalla, uno a uno van cayendo y en el ambiente se siente el optimismo, estamos seguros de que vamos a ganar y en mi rostro se presenta una pequeña sonrisa esperanzada. El mortífago frente a mí, lanza un hechizo antes de que pueda verlo, no soy tan rápida y desearía haberlo sido. El maleficio llega hasta mí y de inmediato hace su efecto. Mis músculos se tensan por un instante para luego relajarse, no soy capaz de moverlos o sentirlos, de hecho, no soy capaz de sentir nada más. No hace frío, ni calor, ya no estoy cansada y ya no duele como desaparezco, la batalla a mí alrededor se desvanece y todo se vuelve oscuro con ese último destello verde. Caigo al suelo sin rastro alguno de expresiones faciales y todo esto se da en un breve instante, puesto que el Avada Kedabra no toma más que eso.

 **0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **N.A.:** Sé que tengo historias pendientes de actualizar, sepan que están en proceso de completarse, pero tenía este OneShot para publicar mientras tanto. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
